Come Back Baby: A Ramones Fanfiction
by Mumford and Daughters
Summary: in the year of '72, Joey Ramone, or 'Jeff Starship', meet while she freelance photographs for them. Four years later, they are rekindled in a deja vu. Rated M for language, later on violence and smut.


**[AN: I know that I'm already in the midst of writing a fanfiction for the Ramones, but I got an idea for a new one about Joey and an OC! This is just a short little whoopy-do, I'm not sure if I should continue it :/ It's not going to be as wonderful as my Johnny one, sadly, but whatever :) I hope you enjoy, review me your comments!]**

It was the year of 1969 when I, Katherine Huffington had graduated from Quarry Bank High School, located in Liverpool, England. I was ecstatic to hear that I no longer had to live in the HELL that I called high school. Sure, I had my fair share of friends, and I got good grades, but lots of people were two faced. I shook the thought out of my head as I posed for a picture, showing off my white teeth (after 3 years of braces). I smiled brightly while in the blue graduation gown.

"We're so proud of you, baby", my mother, Isla said. I smiled at her,

I'm just excited for tomorrow", I smiled, enjoying the sound of my own accent. There was some benefit to being English; you sounded cool no matter what you said.

"Honey, are you sure you want to go to New York?", My father asked.

"I already got the job, Dad", I said, "Helen already got us an apartment as well. I can't cancel on her", I said. They sighed,

"We're just going to miss you, baby. You know we love you so much", Mom said. I looked to the ground and then back up, smiling towards them.

"You know, I'm going to miss you too. But I'm a grown up now! I have to go and see the world without being on a leash! I will visit every Christmas", I said, as they took another photo with their huge camera. I sighed,

"Just a few more, please. The flash is hurting my eyes, and people are already leaving to go home", I complained, "On top of that, my heels are sinking into the ground!", I scoffed. My two parents looked at eachother and rolled their eyes.

"Hush it, Kathy. I need to get a few more shots. I only have one daughter who's going to graduate", she smiled, her blue eyes narrowing. I shook my head at my mother.

"Your mother's right. You know that William is married now. And you were here with us as we stood for hours taking pictures", He said, raising one of his grew eyebrows. His grey-brown hair was shining in the sunlight.

"I didn't want to stand there taking pictures, I couldn't leave. William stool around for a minute before taking my 4 godchildren and Jayma home", I grumbled.

"Then don't buy him a Christmas present see baby, it all works out!", my mother smiled, her short brown hair waving in the wind.

"Yeah yeah, one more picture, before I take the car that I don't know how to drive and run away, and not come back at Christmas", I grunted.

"Don't grunt, it's un-lady-like. How am I supposed to let you loose in New York if you can't even contain manners", My mo said, seemingly upset. I rolled my eyes.

I had been to New York with them before. No one in New York had manners, so I don't understand what she was so picky about. I shook my head.

"We're done. NOW. My back hurts", I grumbled, walking over to my mother's car, hopping into the backseat.

"Oh fine", she wined. I smiled in satisfaction, as everyine got into the car, and we drove back to my home.

I walked through the foyer of my home, taking off my shoes and blacking then on the mat. I stretched out my toes as I was walking up the spiral stairs, unzipping my blue gown as I continued to walk up the flight. These stairs had seemed to go on forever.

After running up the rest of my stairs, I grabbed two rather large suitcases from my closet, unzipping them and deciphering what I would need to bring.

I thought 'Everything' would be my answer. But no.

I took all the clothes that would still fit me; jeans, skirts, blouses, t-shirts, tankinis. I brought some shoes, as well a pillow. I went to the bathroom to pack up some toiletries and stuffed them into the first suitcase. As it was bursting, I zipped it up, having to sit on it for it to close.

My next back contained bed sheets, a few Beatles records and movies, and a toaster, along with other crap. I sighed, and zipped that one up as well.

I changed out of my graduation dress and put on my purple, velvet tracksuit and brought my bags downstairs.

"You're done packing? Took you a shot amount of time", my mother commented. I nodded silently as I picked at my manicured nails,

"My room is practically empty. Go see for yourself", I said. She exuded herself from the table, which was filled with family, and walked up the stairs with me. As we reached my room and opened the door, her mouth gaped as she saw the empty closet, bare walls, empty shelves, and sheetpess bad. Her eyes started to water, and I hugged her,

"Be careful out there, okay baby?", She said as she sniffled. I wanted to cry too; They say the tears of your mother are contagious. I rubbed her back lightly,

"I promise, Mommy", I smiled as I called her the childish name.

That was a few years ago. I was a new Katherine Huffington. But, of course, my voice stayed the same, as well as my haircolour and all those face features. I had to hand it to myself; I looked much older that 22. It was the year of 72', and I was working a job, tacking pictures of a band while standing in a alleyway of Brooklyn. The scenery made me nervous, considering that a lot of raping and mugging had gone off in alleyways of Liverpool, and they did in Brooklyn as well. Actually, that stuff happens in all alleyways. There was just something about them that was mystifying and unexplainable.

I moved arms at different Angles, snapping photos of 'Sniper', the band that I was photographing for. After taking 60 snapshots, I changed the cartridge, taking the other and putting it in my pocket.

"You guys can take five", I smiled at them, as I put the camera around my neck again and stretched my arms out. I moved out of the alleyways to lean on a wall, not noticing I was beside one of the members.

"You're Jeff, right?", I asked. He smoked his cigarette casually and leaned against the wall, his 6'6 frame leaning forward a bit. He nodded,

"Jeff Starship. Nice to meet you...", he trailed off as I shook his hand,

"it's nice to meet you, I'm Katherine Huffington", I spoke, letting go on his hand. I pulled out my own pack and grabbed a rod, sticking it in my mouth and lighting it.

"I've heard you guys play. You're good", I smirked in satisfactory as I crossed one arm across my abdomen.

"Thank you", he smiled genuinely. I couldn't help but smile myself. For the rest of the break, we'd sat there in silence, finishing our cigarettes. I coughed lightly as we'd got back to shooting photos.

At the end of the session, I'd handed Jeffry another one of my cards,

"I hope I get to work with you guys again", I smiled, shaking hands with them all as we parted ways. I zipped up my jacket together as I walked in the opposite direction of the men, opening the door to a local starbucks and entering peacefully, ordering a plain old latté, and giving the cashier some change as he handed my my cup. I took a seat at a small table for one and picked up an old magazine that was just sitting there.

I sipped My cup of coffee quietly, tuffing My hair as I looked at the Magazine that was on the table.

I ignored it and just looked out the window, drinking my hot beverage.

That was then, but this is now.


End file.
